degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Christmas Club
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 8 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock.'OVA 2.'Christmas Club December. The start of winter, the end of the second term and most importantly, Christmas. For the members of the culture club, Christmas was a favourite time of theirs. A time to relax and enjoy the season of giving, for almost everyone Lizzy: 'Get that fucking shit out of here ''Ash and Kieran have been putting up Christmas decorations in the club room. There's a small tree in the corner, lights scattered throughout the room and tinsel here, there and everywhere 'Ash & Kieran: '''But it's Christmas!! '''Lizzy: '''And stop with the fucking synchronised talking, it's sickening, you're a couple not identical twins '''Kieran: '''Looks like we have a Grinch this season ''Lizzy kicks Kieran....hard '''Lizzy: '''What...did....you....say?! '''Kieran: '''N-N-N-nothing '''Lizzy: '''Good, now get this shit down '''Ash: '''Nope, not happening, the decorations stay '''Lizzy: '''This is my club, what I say goes '''Ash: '''It's ''everyone's ''club. '''Lizzy: '''Fine. Then we can let ''everyone ''decide on the decorations when they come in '''Ash: '''Sounds fine. '''Kieran: ''(still on the floor) So far it's 2 against 1 ''Lizzy kicks Kieran again Lizzy: 'Shut up! Peasants like you don't get to vote ''At this moment Tori and Damian walk in 'Tori: '''What...it looks like Santa took a shit in here '''Damian: '''Seriously, who the fuck vandalised this place ''Ash starts to tear up 'Damian: '''Ash, I'm so sorry, it looks great really '''Kieran: '''We worked hard on this place, thank you very much ''Lizzy kicks Kieran again 'Lizzy: '''Shut up! Well then, looks like it's 3 against 1 '''Ash: '''Everyone's not here yet ''Gegi and Cam are the next to arrive 'Gegi: '''Wow, this place looks amazing, it's so christmassy and pretty and I wish the club room could look like this every year! '''Cam: '''It looks great. Christmas is my favourite time of year, so seeing it in here makes it better '''Ash: '''Ha! Now it's 3 against 3 '''Kieran: '''Have I just been forgotten here? ''Lizzy drags Kieran and shoves him in a cabinet 'Lizzy: '''Did you guys hear something? '''Gegi: '''Huh? '''Lizzy: '''Must just be my imagination then. I thought I could hear a 17 year old pervert complaining but I guess I was wrong '''Ash: '''You're so mean to my boyfriend '''Lizzy: '''Don't say that, please, the thought of you and him together.....ugh, bleugh '''Cam: '''What's going on? '''Ash: '''Kieran and I decorated this place but Lizzy hates it, so we agreed that we would let everyone vote on whether we should keep it. So far it's 3 against 3 '''Tori: '''But we haven't actually voted...you're just going by our reactions '''Gegi: '''And obviously Kieran's vote has just been discarded '''Lizzy: '''Peasants don't vote '''Damian: '''So all we're waiting on is Yazzy? '''Ash: '''Yep, any minute now ''The club wait patiently for Yazzy to arrive, After a couple of minutes, they see the door handle wobble and Yazzy enters. They all stare at here 'Yazzy: '....H...ell..o. What's going on Everyone talks at once, overwhelming Yazzy. Eventually, they are able to explain 'Yazzy: '''So, it's in deadlock and you need me to make the decision '''Lizzy: '''Yeah '''Yazzy: '''Sorry, not doing it. I don't like to be made to choose these kind of things. Why not get Kieran to do it? ''Ash laughs 'Ash: '''Victory! '''Lizzy: '''Fine ''Lizzy lets Kieran out of the cabinet 'Lizzy: '''Now listen here punk, I'm letting you vote out of the kindness of my heart but heed my warning. If you decide to remove the decorations, I will treat you with ever loving friendship but if you decide to keep the decorations, I will leave you in a world of pain ''Kieran thinks about it 5 minutes later 'Lizzy: '''I warned you ''Lizzy is on the rooftop along with the others. She's got a hold of Kieran's leg as he hangs upside down, over the edge of the roof 'Tori: '''Isn't this a bit much? '''Lizzy: '''I warned him of the consequences '''Cam: '''If you drop him, you could kill him '''Lizzy: '''Relax, it's only a 3 floor drop, he can survive that....maybe '''Kieran: '''MAYBE?! '''Lizzy: '''Stop squirming, I might drop you '''Ash: '''Let him go, you've had your fun now '''Lizzy: '''I'm almost finished, I have a question first. Tell me Kieran, why did you pick to keep the decorations? You didn't seem to hesitate, despite my warning of pain '''Kieran: '''Well....I...uh...it's kinda embarrassing... '''Lizzy: '''Tell us or die '''Kieran: '''Well, it's mine and Ash's first Christmas as a couple and we...put up those decorations together and she's so happy with them and it was nice spending time with her, doing something like that together, it just reminded me of how much I love her '''Everyone except Lizzy: '''Awwww '''Tori: '''That's my ship right there '''Lizzy: '''Oh for fucks sake ''Lizzy lets go of Kieran and he falls all the way to the ground, his screams are heard as he falls, followed by a thud 'Ash: '''LIZZY! WHAT DID YOU DO?! '''Lizzy: '''I don't do fluff, so I let him fall. '''Gegi: '''We should go check on him '''Ash: '''I still can't believe Lizzy let go of you like that '''Kieran: '''I won't lie, it scared me but it was worth it '''Ash: '''Come here you ''They share a quick kiss 'Ash: '''It's a miracle that you only escaped with a broken wrist '''Kieran: '''Luck was on my side '''Ash: '''That can't be it, I was up on the roof ''They both chuckle at Ash's joke 'Ash: '''Listen um, since it's Christmas soon, I was wondering if you wanted to spend...Christmas with me and my family? ''They both blush 'Ash: '''I mean, if you're free that is, you m-might already have plans and not want to- '''Kieran: '''I'd love to! If it's ok? '''Ash: '''Of course it is, I already asked my mom and she said it was fine '''Kieran: '''This is gonna be our first Christmas together '''Ash: '''The first of many '''Kieran: '''Of course ''Christmas Eve Lizzy's parents have thrown a large Christmas party to which, each club member was invited. It's a grand event and everyone has gone all out. The culture club memebers weren't exactly big fans of dressing up. Only Lizzy was the one who wore formal wear the most. The girls liked to get dressed up occasionally but the boys were never interested in anything other than causal wear 'Kieran: '''I'm so uncomfortable in this '''Ash: '''Hush, you look amazing '''Kieran: '''Not as amazing as you ''Across the room 'Damian: '''Why am I dressed like this? '''Tori: '''Because Lizzy asked us too and because I don't want to face the wrath of Lizzy, especially after what happened to Kieran '''Damian: '''You make a good point! '''Tori: '''Have you seen what's above us? '''Damian: '''Huh? ''Damian looks up to see that he and Tori are standing under miseltoe, he looks back down to see Tori blushing. He's never seen a more vulnerable side of her before 'Tori: '''Tradition dictates that we have to kiss '''Damian: '''Well, I guess if it's tradition ''Damian leans in for a kiss and their lips quickly meet before parting. It was like a spark, a quick momentary spark that left both of them in silence 'Damian: '''Do you uh wanna go off somewhere and uh... '''Tori: '''Yeah ''They run off hand in hand 'Cam: '''Where are they sneaking off to? '''Gegi: '''Beats me '''Cam: '''Perhaps we have another couple in the making? '''Gegi: '''Could be, but we're the only couple I care about '''Cam: '''Same here '''Gegi: '''I wanted to thank you. For everything, these last months have been hard on me, on us, but you've been there for me throughout it and even before you knew I had cancer, you still looked after me, like you always do. Thank you, for everything. I love you, Cam. Merry Christmas '''Cam: '''Merry Christmas Gegi. I love you too '''Lizzy: '''All alone? '''Yazzy: '.....Yeah 'Lizzy: '''Same here. Seems like everyone has someone these days. I wonder when my someone's gonna appear '''Yazzy: '''One day. He'll show up one day, just you wait. When you least expect it, out he'll come and surprise you '''Lizzy: '''I hope so ''At this moment, a boy of a similar age to Lizzy bumps into her 'Lizzy: '''Watch where you're going, punk! '''Brandon: '''I'm really sorry '''Lizzy: '''Ah...well...it's okay really... '''Brandon: '''I'm really am sorry '''Lizzy: '''No- You don't need to-- ''Silence 'Yazzy: '''She seems to have frozen but it's okay really, um..? '''Brandon: '''Brandon '''Yazzy: '''Nice to meet you Brandon, I'm Yazzy. I'm sure Lizzy would greet you as well, if she was working '''Brandon: '''It's great to meet you both. I just transferred here recently. My mom knows the lady that owns this house and so we were invited here. My mom told me it was a good chance to get to know people '''Yazzy: '''You're going to Kaijo High? '''Brandon: '''Yeah. Is that where you guys go '''Yazzy: '''Yeah '''Lizzy: '''Huh? What! Where! How! When! '''Yazzy: '''You ok there? ''Lizzy blushes at Brandon's continued presense 'Lizzy: '''I-I'm fine '''Yazzy: '''Brandon, if you're going to Kaijo you should join our club, there's quite a few of us but one more wouldn't be a problem, right Lizzy? '''Lizzy: '''No...uh...it would be...fine '''Brandon: '''That's great! What's the club? '''Yazzy: '''Culture Club '''Brandon: '''Culture Club...I'll be sure to check you guys out ''Brandon walks off 'Yazzy: '''Someone's got a crush! '''Lizzy: '''Well, why wouldn't he, I mean look at me, I'm a queen '''Yazzy: '''It wasn't him I was talking about '''Lizzy's Mom: '''Attention everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to you all for being here tonight. It's great to see such a wide range of you all under one roof. I'm not one for speeches and it's almost midnight so I'll make this quick. It means a lot for you all to come tonight, Christmas is a favourite time of ours and getting to celebrate with everyone is an honour. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your night ''The large grandfather clock in Lizzy's house strikes midnight, signalling the change into Christmas Day '''Lizzy's Mom: '''And I guess, Merry Christmas! '''Everyone: '''MERRY CHRISTMAS! '''Kieran: '''Merry Christmas Ash '''Ash: '''Merry Christmas Kieran '''Cam: '''Merry Christmas babe '''Gegi: '''Merry Christmas Cambi '''Tori: '''Merry Christmas Dami '''Damian: '''Merry Christmas Tori bae '''Lizzy: '''Merry Christmas Yazzy '''Yazzy: '''Merry Christmas Lizzy '''Brandon: '''Merry Christmas Lizzy '''Lizzy: '''M-M-Merry C-C-Christmas B-B-Brandon ''The End''''' Category:Blog posts